Destiny
by Brittd33
Summary: Jade has four kids and is struggling to keep a roof over thier heads, what happens when a certain someone steps into their lives? *COMPLETE*
1. Destiny

**Heyy, so I decided to start writing a new story! The chapters may be kinda short...SORRY! :/ Well enjoy! Please review and fav333333**

**-Brittd33**

* * *

><p><strong>Destiny<strong>

Jade West is 24, with four kids, a part time job, single, has no family to help out, what else could go wrong?

"Jade, your mail is here," Maci, Jade's friend at work said with a southern accent, waving Jade's mail.

"Thanks Maci," Jade responded, taking her mail. "Junk, junk, junk, may be important, and junk," Jade said tossing them on the counter.

"Excuse me ma'am, can I please have some more coffe?" a customer asked Jade.

"Sure," Jade said, walking over to him with the coffe pot. Jade worked at 'Angie's all night diner.'

"Hi mommy!" Jade's daughter said, running in the diner.

"Hi baby girl," Jade replied picking up her five year old daughter. Jade had a 9 year old son named James, a 7 year old son named Eddie, a 5 year old daughter, named Rachel, and she has a two year old daughter named Ava.

"How was school today guys?"

"Miss. Norman is so mean! She's a big buger!" James replied. Him and Eddie laughed and walked over to the front counter to do their homework.

"And how about you Rachel?"

"Me and Juli aren't friends anymore." Rachel said glumly.

"And why is that?"

"Because! She took my sparkly pink pencil and won't give it back so I'm not her friend anymore." Rachel explained.

"Ohh, well how about you go sit next to your brothers, and I'll finish work." Rachel nodded and walked over to her brothers.

"Hey ya'll, I made some cookies, want any?" Maci asked the three children.

"Yes please," all three children said at the same time. Maci gave them a cookie and her and Jade got back to work.

"Here is you're eggs and baccon sir." Jade turned around and saw a handsome guy walk thru the door. "Hello, sir, booth or table?" Jade asked him.

"Booth please."

"Mommy, how do you spell family?" Rachel asked running over to her mom.

"F-a-m-i-l-y," Jade said slowly telling her daughter each letter.

"Thank you!"

"Adorable kid," the gentleman said, pointing at Rachel.

"Thanks. I have four kids."

"Wow, if you don't mind me asking, how old are you?"

"Umm, 24."

"Whoa, young. Are those your boys too?" She laughed.

"Yeah."

"Where's the fourth?"

"Oh she's a baby, she is being babysitted right now."

"Ohh ok. Cute family."

"Thank you. Here's you're booth." Jade walked back over to her kids.

"Mommy, I'm all finished! Now I can show you what I had to do."

"Rae, mommy has to do work, later."

"Can I work too?"

"Yeah, go get an apron in the back, and stand by the door. Ask people if they want a booth or table, and walk them to their table."

"Okay!"

"Maci, here is the hundred dollars for your mom, for watching Ava for me."

"Thanks Jade."

"Welcome."

"Oh, and who was that guy. I saw you two flirting!"

"Shut up, we had small talk."

"Ok, whatever you say." Jade worked for about another half hour before leaving her shift. The ride was silent, and Jade got Ava from Maci's mother's house.

"Mom?"

"Yeah James?" Jade asked pulling into their apartment complex.

"Are you going to get remarried ever?"

"I don't know baby." The little family walked to their apartment and went inside. The apartment had two decent sized bedrooms, and one tiny one. The boys had a bunkbed, 1 dresser, 1 closet and some toys in their decent sized room. Rachel and Ava shared the other decent sized room. That had a crib, one bed, one dresser, one closet, toys, baby stuff, and a rocking chair. Jade had the tiny room and only had a bed and closet, and TV in it. Was the apartment small? Yes. The kitchen and living room were joined together, and there was a little screen room coming off the living room, and into the backyard.


	2. Young Love

**Thank you so much for everyone who reviewed and favorited me and my story! It means a lot, when people dont review or favorite, I feel no one is reading my story and then I don't continue! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! (:**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Jade woke up at six am to get her children ready for school.

"Eddie, James, get up." Jade said opening the blinds.

"I don't feel good mom."

"What's wrong?"

"My stomach hurts really bad." Eddie jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom, which was right next to the kitchen and living room. Jade ran after him.

"Eddie, you can stay home from school today, go back to your room, I'll bring a bucket in there for you." He nodded and went back to his room. "You ready James?"

"Yeah just gotta eat."

"Rachel wake up honey." Jade said walking into her daughters' room. Rachel slowly opened her eyes and sat up in bed. Rachel looked just like Jade. She had her mothers black hair, dark brown eyes, _and attitude_.

"School isn't important mama. All you do is sit there and listen to the teacher, BORING!"

"Ok miss diva, let's go." Jade got out a pair of jeans, a blue shirt, and her jean jacket. She helped her get dressed and went out to the kitchen were James was eating his Cherrios.

"I don't want those."

"Want some toast?" Rachel nodded. "James, you and Rachel be careful while walking to school today. It's two and a half blocks, hold Rachel's hand please."

"Mom, I'm suppose to stop at Toni's house and me and her are walking to school. Me and Eddie had this planned, he was taking Rachel, and I was walking with Toni."

"Well, take your sister, I don't care."

"Fine. Let's go Rachel."

"I'm not done eating," Rachel said pointing to her plate.

"You can take it with you baby, put your coat on."

"Ok, bye mama."

"Bye, give me a kiss. Remember, stay right by James, don't run away from him, okay?"

"I promise." Rachel said giving a kiss and hug to her mother.

"Bye guys, love you both." The two children walked out of the door.

"Walking Toni to school huh?" Jade said popping two cherrios into her mouth. "Stud." She joked. She grabbed her lighter and cigarettes off the counter and went out to the screen room and smoked.


	3. A kiss missed

Thank you everyone who reviewed! As a treat, here is Chapter 3, a kiss missed (; Enjoy! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

"And then she took my pink sparkly pencil, and I'm not her friend anymore." Rachel said to Toni as she held her older brother's hand.

"Oh." Toni replied, trying to sound interested.

"Sorry Toni, my mom made me bring Rachel, because Eddie's sick."

"It's alright. Maybe we can do this another time, when Eddie can hold Rachel's hand." James and Toni were suppose to share their first kiss today, this morning.

"James, can you walk me to my classroom too?"

"No Rachel, you walk their by yourself everyday with your friends."

"But Mikey always bothers me and wants to be boyfriend and girlfriend. If you come, he wont bother me today." Rachel complained.

"Why do I have to come?"

"Because he doesn't believe me that I have an older brother who will kick his butt!"

"Aww, James, just walk her to her class." Toni laughed.

"Fine, let's go Rachel, see ya tomorrow Toni." Toni gave a little smile and waved.

"Toni's pretty James."

"I know." Toni had light brown hair, and hazel eyes, she was very skinny and had rosey pink cheeks. As James and Rachel wallked down the hallway to her classroom, Rachel whispered, "James! James, that's Mikey!" "Hey Mikey!" She called to him, "This is my older brother James, and next time you bother me, he will kick your butt!" Mikey just looked at James, and James nodded, agreeing with what Rachel said.

"Bye Rachel."

"Bye James," she waved bye to him and walked in her classroom.

~At Home~

"Ava... Calm down." Jade said getting frusterated. Ava sat in her highchair and continued bawling.

"Mama, mama," Ava cried. Ava had light light brown hair, a little curly, light brown eyes, she looked exactly like her father, and she was a huge trouble maker, even though she was only two.

"Ava! Your food is heating up, just wait a second!" Ava sat in her green highchair crying. "Here is your mac and cheese, calm down." Ava stopped crying the second the food went on her tray. "You act like you've never eaten before, you eat more than all of us kid."

"Juice!"

"You want your juice? Where did you put it?" Ava pointed down the hall with her little fingers. "In your room?" Ava nodded putting mac and cheese in her mouth. Jade got up from the kitchen table and went to her daughters' room. "Hey Ed, how you feel?"

"Not good."

"Want soup or something?" He nodded and Jade made him some soup and crackers. After she gave him his food, she took Ava out of her high chair and gave her sticky daughter a bath. "I love you A," she said as Ava played with a doll in the bathtub.

"Bon Bob," Ava yelled out.

"You wanna watch Spongebob?" A smile grew on Ava's face and she nodded. JAde carried Ava in her towel into her room. She dressed her in a onesies, a pink t-shirt, and jeans. She brushed her hair and carried her into the living room. She placed Ava in her playpin, with a bottle and turned on spongebob for her. Jade looked up at the clock, "gotta get the kids in a half an hour." Today was a half day, and Jade planned to get their Christmas cards done today after school. Ava slowly drifted to sleep and Jade relaxed on the sofa. Jade's mind went to the guy who was at her diner. He was handsome. Who was he? Would he be there tomorrow during Jade's shift? She went out to the screen room and smoked for a couple minutes. When she came back in, she took her coat and car keys.

"Eddie, I'm going to get the kids, be right back, Ava's sleeping."

"Okay mom." Jade locked the front door and got in her car.

"Hello Jade," Miss. Widenbach, one of Jade's neighbors said, while watering her plants.

"Hey Miss. Widenbach." Jade drove down to the school and waited outside for her kids to come. As Jade stepped out of her car, to go to the door where all the kids come out when the bell rings, she noticed someone. It was the guy who was at the diner.

"Hello," he greeted as he approached Jade.

"Hey, nice to see you again."

"You too."

"You got any kids?"

"Uh, no, I'm here to get my niece, Lindsey."

"Oh, how old?"

"She's five, in kinderguarten."

"Oh, Rachel is too, my daughter."

"By the way, my name is Beck."

"Jade." she replied, shaking his hand.

"Hi Uncle Beck!" A little girl with red hair and blue eyes came over and leaped into Beck's arms. Jade laughed.

"She's cute."

"Thank you."

"Mommy!" Rachel said with much joy.

"Hey baby," she said picking up Rachel. "Do you want to go play on the jungle gym while I get James?"

"Yeah!"

"Bye Jade."

"Bye Beck."

"Hey Ma."

"Hey kiddo. Go get Rae, we gotta go."

"Rachel!" James yelled running over to the jungle gym.


	4. Christmas Card, then the Bar

Heyy thanks 4 reviewing guise! ;) enjoy chapter 4: Christmas Card, then the Bar

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

"No no no!" Ava said shaking her head.

"Ava, put the headband on, were taking pictures." Jade instructed.

"No!" Ava said pulling it off her head as soon as Jade got it on.

"Fine! No headband!"

"Do I look pretty mommy?" Rachel asked coming out in a red dress with a black belt around the waist.

"Beautiful honey." Rachel sat on the couch and put iCarly on. Ava was wearing the same dress as Rachel, just smaller. Both boys wore black jeans and a nice black dress shirt. Jade was wearing a black dress shirt, black jeans, and a red neckalace on. "You boys look nice." Jade said as they stepped into the living room. The photographer will be here soon. Within ten minutes he was there setting up. Jade sat on the ground with Ava in her lap and Rachel to her right. James kneeled down behind Rachel, and Eddie did the same, inbetween Rachel and Jade. That was the main photo at the bottom. On top of the Christmas card were three boxes to put three mini pictures. Ava stood behind a fancy chair, with her hands on it. In the next box, rachel sat in that chair, with her legs crossed, and in the last box, Eddie and James were together with their arms drapped over one an other. The three little boxes were on top of the card, and underneath was a red strip that said "Happy Holidays, Love the Jade, James, Eddie, Rachel, and Avani. Then under that was the family photo.

"Thank you so much. How much is it?"

"20.95," The photographer replied. Jade handed him the money and he left.

"Ok kitties, Miss. Widenbach is going to watch you guys, so I can go to my second job."

"Is she going to be inside the house?"

"No, she is staying at her house, but going to come and check on you'se every now and then if you need anything."

"Okay, when are you leaving?"

"About an hour. So before I go, dinner and showers are getting done."

"Alright."

"James go in the shower and I'll start cooking."

"Mama! Mama!" Ava cried, running up to her mother.

"What?" Jade asked picking Ava.

"Foo foo."

"Mama is cooking food sweetie, go get doll." Ava started crying when Jade placed her back on the ground.

"Mama mama! Mamaaa!"

"Ava Ava Ava!" Jade mimicked.

"Ahh aha ah mama!"

"What Ava! Mommy's busy!" Jade picked her up and Ava rested her head on Jade's shoulder.

"Gosh Ava, you give a migrain, I think I need advil," Rachel said resting her head on her arm. Jade laughed.

"You don't need advil Rae."

"What are you cooking mommy?"

"Chicken with rice."

"We had that last night!" Rachel complained.

"Well you know what Rae, we don't have fricking money to buy more food."

"Uhh!" Rachel whined. "I'm not eating that."

"Then don't eat at all."

"Eddie, go take a shower, James is done."

"Okay mom," he said turning the TV off. After everyone and took showers, Jade put Ava to sleep.

"Rachel, 9:30 be in bed okay sweets?"

"Ok mama bye," Rachel said giving her mom a big hug.

"Boys, 10:00, alright?"

"Okay."

"Bye guys."

"Bye mom," they all said. As Jade was walking to her car two guys were eyeing her down. She had to park her car two lots over, because her lot was all filled up. She noticed they both were wearing all black, she didn't want to leave her kids home, they saw what house she came oout of. Turn back, turn back she kept thinking to herself. She drove to the bar, which was her second job.

~At her home~

"Rachel go to bed!"

"I need mommy to tuck me in!"

"You used to never need her too!" Eddie said.

"Becuase daddy did!"

"Just go to sleep, your going to wake up-" Eddie didn't get to finish his sentence, becuase he got shot it the back.

"Eddie!" Rachel screamed top of her lungs. Rachel was in tears on her bed screaming, her screaming had woken up Ava, and Ava had joined her. The stranger aimed the gun at Rachel and Rachel screamed for mercy.


	5. Please help us, please

**hey thanks so much for all your help guys! Reviewing and adding this 2 ur favorite stories3 Try out for my Victorious writing contest, it ends jan. 7, it doesnt have 2 be long! Two paragraphs is fine! Thanks! xoxo**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Rachel watched as the guy put the gun down and went into Jade's room. "James!" Rachel screamed running into the living room. She walked in to find him on the ground beat up. "Mommy!" Rachel cried. A big guy walked in and looked around the living room.

"Sit down and shut the hell up, or you'll get hurt too, like them." Rachel started at the big gun in his hand and ran to the couch and sat on it. "And stop crying." He ordered.

"Yo Richie! Jackpot!" The guy, 'Richie', walked into Jade's room to find the other guy. Rachel could still hear Ava crying.

"Shut that kid up," the other guy said pointing his gun in Ava and Rachel's room. Rachel ran to her room and picked Ava up out of her crib and sat on the couch with her. "Where is your money?" Rachel shurgged. "Where's the money?" The guy asked, more loudly and mad this time.

"I don't kow," Rachel said in tears. The guy shot the shotgun and a bullet hit the floor.

"Rachel," Eddie hardly made out.

"What Eddie?"

"I...not make it...love you." Rachel couldn't really hear everything that he said.

"I love you too Eddie, and you are not going to die I promise."

"Bye Rae." Was the last thing Rachel heard her older brother say, before he was gone.

"Eddie! James get up!" Rachel said full of anger. She pushed him with her foot, trying to wake him up. She saw blood coming from his head. "Why isn't someone helping us?" Rachel asked herself.

"James! Eddie! Open the door now!" Miss. Widenbach said pounding on the door.

"Rachel! Eddie! James!" another neighbor called.

"It's okay come in help!" Rachel yelled.

"I said shut up!" The guy yelled and aimed the gun at the door. Miss. Widenbach opened the door, and thank god, the bullet missed her. "Jonah! Lets go lets go!" And both guys ran out the screened in room. Rachel noticed all the people that came inside her home. They were Miss. Widenbach, her husband, Mr. Ray, Led, and Mr and Mrs. Jones. Led ran to Rachel and Ava.

"What happened Rachel?" He asked wiping away her tears.

"They shot Eddie," Rachel siad pointing to Eddie. Everyone ran to him and Miss. Widenbach called 911. "And hurt James."

"Alright let's go."

"Where?"

"Well you and Ava are going to come to my house just to be safe and not see this." Led answered. Rachel stood up and Led took Ava from her. He walked them down to his apartment, which was about three houses down. Mr. Ray was a cop and called in, it seemed like all the officers. Cops and ambulences came to their apartment and took Eddie and James on strechers into an ambulance. Led made Rachel some hot cocoa and put Ava to sleep.

~At the bar~

"So how about I take you home tonight sexy?" A drunken man ased Jade.

"Forget it Carl, everytime your here, you get drunk and ask the same question."

"Well, tonight I'm serious," he said taking a sip of his Coors Light.

"Hey Miss. Widenbach, what's up?"

"Jade there's been an incident."

"What?" Jade asked nervous.

"Someone broke into your house. Eddie and James got hurt."

"Oh my god, what happened?"

"Someone broke in and robbed you." Jade dropped her phone and apron, she grabbed her car keys and ran to her car. She drove to the closet hospital and they sent her to see James. She ran to his room and cried. He laid there with a bandage around his head and cuts and bruises everywhere.

"James, what happened?"

"I don't remember really, I remember two guys coming in the house and thats it."

"Oh god, my babay." She engulfed him in a hug.

"Mom?"

"What?"

"Where's Eddie and Rae?"

"Miss. Widenbach told me that one guy shot him and no one told me about Rae or Ava." Jade said in tears.

"Miss West?" A officer asked stepping in with Ava and Rachel.

"Yes?" She asked taking Ava from him and hugging Rachel."

"I'm going to need your statement."

"I-I wasn't home, I don't know what happened."

"I was home." He bent down to be the same hieght as Rachel.

"Sweetheart, can you tell me what you saw happen?"

"No, it was too scary."

"What made it scary?"

"They had guns and were wearing all black and they yelled at me." Rachel said with tears forming in their eyes.

"Good, now-"

"Can we finish this tomorrow?" Jade interupted. "She's to upset and tired."

"Um, sure Miss. West here's my card, maybe stop at the police ststion tomorrow?"

"Okay, thank you."

"Mommy, you weren't there to protect me." Rachel cried when the officer left.

"I know baby, I'm very sorry." Jade said while crying.


	6. Statments please

**Hey guys! Sorry I havent updated in a while! Please no flames, I got one on the previouis chapeter, If I get any more I am not continuing this story. Well read and review (NICE REVIEWS!)**

**-xoxo-**

**-Brittd33**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

The next day Jade brought Rachel down to the police station to talk to the office, Eddie and James were still in recovery.

"Hello, can I help you?" A tall lady with blonde hair asked when Jade walked into the police station.

"Yeah, I'm looking for Officer Webb." Jade answered.

"Webb!" She called over to Officer Webb.

"Hello, follow me please." He said when he reached Jade. "So I'm going to take her into a room, to get her statment, you and another officer are going to be able to hear everything we talk about."

"Ok no problem." Jade said. Officer Webb took Rachel into a little room and let her sit at the table.

"Hello Rachel."

"Hello." She said back.

"Were just going to talk about things okay?" Rachel nodded. "How old are you?"

"Five."

"Where were you last night?"

"I was home with Eddie, James, and Ava."

"What about mommy?"

"Nope, she was working so my nieghbor watched us."

"And what's the neighbors name?"

"Miss. Widenbach."

"Okay, and what happened last night?"

"People broke in and hurt my brothers. I don't wanna talk anymore!" Rachel said breaking out into tears.

"She said she doesn't want to talk, get her out of there!" Jade yelled at Officer Lalama who was standing by her.

"Webb, take five." Lalama called to him.

"Okay Rachel, were going to take a few minute break okay?"

"Okay." Rachel said getting off her chair. Officer Webb open the door and she ran into Jade's arms.

"Do you want to get something out of the snack machine? It's around the corner," Officer Lalama said pointing down the hall.

"Sure, thank you."

"I want a bag of cookies!"

"Okay Rae, one sec please." Rachel took a five minute break before she was put back in the room with Officer Webb.

"Okay, so the night mommy went to work, what did you play and do?"

"I played candy land with my brothers, watched TV, and played with Ava." Rachel answered.

"Okay, then what?"

"Eddie told me it was time for bed, but I didn't want to go to sleep."

"Okay, you're doing very good Rachel, now I need you to answer these questions to help your brothers okay?" She nodded, "What did you see and hear that night?"

"Names, gun shots-"

"What were the names?"

"I think Richie and John, or it may have been Jonah I don't remember."

"Okay, that's fine, your doing great Rachel. Did you see their faces or what they were wearing?"

"All black, but their masks had eye holes and I think the one who yelled at me a lot had blue eyes."

"Excellent Rachel, thank you. You can go home now."

"Okay." She walked out of the room and went by Jade.

"Thank you Ms. West for your time, I'll call you if anything else."

"Okay thank you." Jade walked out with her daughters and drove to the hospital.

"Can I help you ma'am?" the lady at the fornt desk asked.

"Umm yes, I have a son here, Eddie West. He was in recovery, can I go see him now?" The lady took a few minutes and searched him up on the computer.

"Not yet, I'm sorry."

"Okay, can I please go visit James West?"

"Yes, you know where his room is?" Jade nodded and moved Ava to her other hip and took Rachels hand.


	7. The start of something

**Heyyy! I know this chapter is veryshort, and I'm sorry! But enjoyy! And review please(:**

**-Brittd33**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

"Mom?" James asked.

"What buddy?"

"Is Eddie okay?"

"Let's not talk about that right now baby."

"He got shot," Rachel said.

"Rachel." Jade said in a stern voice. James shut his eyes, trying to keep those flashbacks out.

"When can I come home Mom?" James asked in an upset voice.

"I don't know honey, don't worry."

"Excuse me ma'am?" A young nurse called to Jade. She stepped out of the room with Ava.

"Yes?"

"Edward is out of recovery. You could go see him alone if you'd like."

"Ok. Thank you so much." She walked back into James' room. "I'll be right back, okay guys?" They nodded and she made her way down to Eddie. Jade came across a good sized room, "Knock knock."

"Hi mom," Eddie said weakly.

"Hey baby," Jade said trying to hold back tears from her eyes. Just then there was a knock on the door, it was Beck.

"Hi, I heard the news, its all in the papers." Beck said stepping closer to them. Jade walked to Beck and gave him a hug and Beck hug her tightly.

"Hi." Eddie said from where he was. Beck waved to him.

"So, uh, is it weird hugging someone you've only met twice?" Beck joked.

"Very." They both laughed.

"Mom, I'm tired," Eddie said. Jade and Beck stepped out of the room and went to get Rachel and Ava. They sat down in the waiting area and fell asleep, Ava was on Jade's lap and Rachel was next to them. Only Beck was awake.

About an hour later Jadewoke up and no one else was with her. She stood up and started to worry, until she turned around. Across the room Beck was kneeling down to be the same level as Rachel, they were looking at the fish tank, and Ava was smaking the glass with her hands. Jade saw Beck whisper something into Rachel's ear and she smiled. She ran up to Jade with a bagel,

"Here you go beautiful. And by the way that man over there, Bett is so nice and caring!" Rachel handed Jade the bagel. Jade laughed and walked over to him.

"Firsst of all, don't make my kids your wing man, and secong of all, Rae his name is Beck not Bett.


	8. Hello Old Past, how you doing?

**heyy. in this chapter you get to know a little nore about the kids dad and everythingg.(:**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

The next day both boys were allowed to go home. Jade and Rachel cleaned the house with the help of Beck. Jade was so happy to see them home and they were okay.

"How 'bout we go out to dinner?" Beck suggested. Jade thought about it for a moment, then decided it was a good idea. They went to IHOP for dinner. Eddie's back hurt really bad so they went home and Eddie took a nap and James had to get ice and take a nap as well.

"Mommy, Ava spit up!"

"One second Rae."

"Okay."

"Want to order pizza for dinner or sushi Rachel? Since we really couldn't eat at IHOP."

"Sushi."

"Okay. There, all cleaned up, you can play with her again."

"Thanks momma."

"Wait. Did you ever do your homework?"

"No."

"Go get it. And put your dolls away." Rachel ran to her room to put her toys away and get her homework. She came back out holding one sheet of paper.

"What do you have to do?" Jade asked.

"I have to draw my family. See there's daddy, you, James, Eddie, Wyatt, and Ava. Now I just have to color it, and say things we do together."

"You still drew Daddy and Wyatt?" Rachel nodded picking the purple crayon from her crayon box. Jade's fiance, and all the kids dad had passed away a year and a half ago. Wyatt, was Just a year younger than Eddie, he had passed away in a car crash with his father. Rachel didn't quite remember them, but still loved them.

"Well you can write that we watch movies together, play board games, and go out to eat together." Jade told Rachel. Rachel wrote down all those things and colored it. "It's beautiful honey."

"Thanks mommy." A few moments later you heard a crash. "Avani Marie West!" Jade hollard walking over to Ava. Avani was Ava's real name, but they called her Ava for short. Ava hand taken all the movies on the rack and knocked it over. Ava stood up and waddeled over to Rachel. Rachel picked her up and held her in her small lap. The kids all had Jade's last name, because she wasn't sure if their dad should have rights to the kids or not. He wasn't exactally the best guy around town. He stole, robbed, and sometimes he used to jump people. He proposed to Jade and she said yes, but later he passed in a car crash with their son who adored his dad, Ryan. That's when Jade went into a depressed mood, she wouldn't eat or talk, her mom had to care for the kids.

~9 Years Ago~

"James Elliot West, welcome home," Jade cooed to her bundle of joy. He was dressed in a white onesie with a blue hat and a pair of blue socks, wrapped in a navy blue and white checkered blanket. Jade placed him in a white basenet that was in the living room. "So are you going to stay home more often now?"

"Why do I have to?"

"Because I'm 15! I need help!" Jade yelled and woke James up. Jade's mom came into the living room and picked up James.

"Don't mean I have to loose my teen years." Ryan said.

"Ryan, I want you out of my house, now," Jade's mom said.

~7 Years Ago~

By now Jade had given birth to Edward "Eddie" Michael West. She was 17 and on her own feet and had a one bedroom apartment. She shared a room with both boys, they shared a bed and she had a matress. Ryan would be 'home' every other year it felt like. He was arrested and in jail for 6 months for jumping and beating someone. His hello honey present from coming back from jail was getting Jade pregnant.

~6 Years Ago~

"Eddie, James, this is Wyatt," Jade said kneeling down so both boys could see him. They were all one year apart now. Wyatt Andrew. He slept in the same room as everyone else in a little basenet.

~5 Years Ago~

Rachel Marie West was finally born. Ryan was straightening out more now and had proposed to Jade. She said yes and was excited to marry Ryan. Everything seemed to be going okay, but then she got a call that Ryan was locked up. He was in jail for three years. He robbed a bank and broke in someones house. Rachel was three when he got out. They waited a year before planning on having child.

A year later they gave birth to Avani Marie West. Rachel was 4, Wyatt was 5, Eddie was 6, and James was 7 when Ava was born.

~1 Year ago~

Ryan was called into work and took Wyatt with him. Wyatt loved being with Ryan, but Jade got a call from the hospital.

"Hello?" Jade asked bouncing Ava on her lap.

"Hello, Jade West?"

"Yes?

"I'm sorry to say, but your husband and son passed in a terrible car accident. Someone rear-ended them and they went right into a tree."

~Present Day~

Jade remembered the whole past. When they passed, Ava was 8 months old. Two months later was her first birthday.


	9. Santa curses?

Very short...i sowwy...thank you everyone fro reviewingg *heart* (: Don't forget to review! And can anyone suggest a beta reader for mee? Thanks loveys((:

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

~2 Weeks Later~

Jade's boys were doing much much better now. Beck had been spending more time over Jade's to help her with the kids. Christmas was tomorrow and hardly any shopping got done.

"Hey Rachel," Eddie and James said.

"What?"

"You know Santa curses?"

"He does _not_!" Rachel said in defense.

"Yeah he does."

"How?"

"He says 'ho.' Ho is a bad word, you know when someone says 'Hey you stuppid ho!'" James laughed.

"Santa curses!" Rachel said in tears.

"Santa does not curse, knock it off," Jade yelled at her boys picking Rachel up. They sat on the couch laughing. Jade brought Rachel with her to get the mail from the mailbox.

"Look mom!" Rachel held up an American Girl Doll magizene. "I want one! They have clothes and stuff for them!"

"Okay Rachel."

"I want one Mom."

"Did you put it on your list for Santa?"

"No."

"Then I don't know if you'll get one." Rachel ran to her room and laid on her bed upset. Ava was playing in the room and walked up to her. She patted Rachel's head, and Eddie happened to be passing by. Ava then smacked Rachel on the arm, and with all her might, Rachel knocked Ava, and she fell to the ground with a heavy _thud._ Ava let out quite a wail which made Jade run to the room. Ava lay on the ground next to Rachels bed holding her head.

"Rachel! What happened?"

"She fell," Rachel spat.

"No, Rae knocked her down," Eddie smirked.

"Rachel Marie West. Apoligize to your sister, now," Jade said mad.

"Mom!" Rachel sat up on her bed, "She hit me! She patted my head and hit me on the arm!"

"So you knock down and hurt a one year old?" Jade walked over to Ava and picked her up. Ava put her head on Jade's shoulder and cried. "Stay on your room for the rest of the night."

"Mommy!" Rachel cried as Jade shut the door.

"Remind me again why I had kids," Jade said in the kitchen getting an icepack for Ava's head.

"Because you wanted the joy of being a mother," Beck said at the front door.

"Oh, hi. Come in." Jade opened the door for him and he stepped inside the house. She explained what had just happened and he helpped her finish wrap the last of the presents. He stayed for dinner and had pizza with them. He had even popped a question. Would Jade go out with him, she said yes. SHe knew he'd be good to not only her, but her four children.

It was weird having a boyfriend, only a few months ago she was engaged to her kids' dad. Maybe this was a good thing.

And maybe it wasnt.

She'd have to wait to find out...


	10. Merry Christmas!

**Heyy! Enjoy the chapterr(:**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

~Christmas Day~

"Mommy, mommy get up!" Rachel yelled. Jade grogily sat up and walked into the living room. "Merry Christmas!" Rachel yelled.

"Merry Christmas Rae."

"James and Eddie are up too."

"Did you wake them up?"

"Yeah, b-but I'm sure they wanna open presents too!"

"What about Ava?"

"No! I don't like her!"

"Stop it." Jade took her hand and walked to her room. She dressed Rachel in a pair of jeans with a red shirt that said Sugar on it in green letters, and had a green and white checkered bow around it. Then she put hr hair into a high ponytail. When she woke Ava up, she dressed her in a white shirt that was tucked into her pants and her shirt said Spice. Spice was written in green letters with a red and green checkered bow around the waist too. She put two white bows on both sides of her head to hold her hair out of her face. The boys dressed in jeans and a nice shirt, then Jade took a picture of them outside in the snow; James holding Ava and Eddie next to him with his hands on Rachel's shoulders. Jade then let them open presents. Beck happened to show up; with a few presents too.

"Beck!" Rachel yelled running up to him.

"Behh!" Ava mimicked running up to him too. He picked them both up and hugged them, then put them back on the ground.

Rachel got some clothes, two new barbies, a pillow pet, and a few books from Jade. James got a new xbox game, some clothes, new DC shoes, and a new movie. Eddie got clothes, books, new DC shoes too,a dn a movie as well. Ava got lots of clothes, a couple small books, new shoes, a pillow pet, and a couple mini figures from SpongeBob.

"That's it?" Rachel asked dissapointed.

"Yeah Rae." Jade took a sip of her coffee.

"No, check behind the tree," Beck said. He slipped a few presents in the far back of the tree. There were about seven or eight presents there. Rachel found all hers and one was a new american girl doll! It was Samantha, she had wavy hair, bangs, and brown eyes. She was wearing her checkered dress and bow with shoes and socks. Beck got her another present which was a matching outfit for her and the doll, purple pajama pants, with a gray shirt with white sleeves and a little desigh in purple and purple slippers. She also got a little purse for the doll.

Ava got a bitty twin with light skin, brown hair, and brown eyes. She came in a blue shirt with orange and red diamonds on the front and striped stockings. Beck gave the other bitty twin to his neice, that one had light skin and blonde hair. Ava got butterfly pajamas for the doll and herself that were matching. Since Rachel got an acessorie, Ava got a pink purse.

James got an MP3 player and so did Eddie.

"Beck, you didn't have to spend money on them," Jade said.

"Beck! Beck! I love her so much! I'm never gonna loose her!" Rachel yelle dwith her new American Girl doll.

"I wanted to, besides look how happy there are." Beck siad, Jade sighed.

* * *

><p>Rachels Doll: agshophtml/item/id/140177/ctc/SI

Ava's doll: agshop/html/item/id/194578/uid/110


	11. Our Destiny

**This chapter is kinda short :p **

**But it's the last chapter): I have writers block so I decided this was a good way to end it(:**

**Thank you sooooooo much to everyone who reviewed, you guys motivated me(: Love u all!**

**-Brittd33**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

Everyone was at Jade's mom's house, including Beck. Rachel was playing with her brothers after they opened a few more presents and Ava was asleep. Rachel ran into he living room when the boys were chasing her.

"Daddy!" Rachel yelled laughing, running over to Beck. Everything went quiet, except for Rachel's aughs. She ran around him and back into a room where the boys followed.

"Daddy?" Jade's mom asked.

"I-I don't know Mom." Jade said. "Is the food done?" Her mom nodded, so Jade got the kids and they all ate Christmas dinner. Rachel had Samantha on her lap as she ate and Jade fed Ava as she ate herslef.

Jade sat on the couch with Aveni in her lap drinking her bottle. All the other kids were in bed and Beck was just about to leave.

"Wait, Beck."

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"Anytime."

~Two months later~

"Help me up!" Jade half yelled half laughed. Her and Beck went iceskating, and right there in the middle of the rink she fell right on her butt. Beck took her hand and helped her up, "That's it, I'm never going iceskating again!" Jade laughed. They exited the the skating rink and ate for a little bit.

"I had fun," Jade said wiping her mouth off on a napkin.

"Me too," Beck agreed.

"I wanna have your baby." Jade blurtted out.

Beck looked at, "Uhm, now?"

"No. Later in life, when and if we're still together."

"Which we will be," Beck took Jade's hands in his own.

"Good, my kids need a guy around the house." Beck laughed at this and ate a french fry. "We should get going, my mom can't watch all the kids forever."

~One Month Later~

"Beck!"

"What?"

"It says positive!" I said shoving the stick in his face. His bottom jaw dropped and he stopped feeding Ava.

"Is it right?" He asked.

"It usually is."

"Oh my god," he said standing up, "I'm going to be a father."

He then looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back and he kissed me. Another baby!

~Four months Later~

Jade was now pregnant and engaged. Then were having a boy and planned on naming him Noah Wyatt. In memory of Wyatt. Jade wobbled down the stairs oif their new house. Not apartment, house! It was a two floor, the boys on the first floor shared a room, Ava and Noah had their own rooms, and Rachel had her own room. The house was huge, and what Jade always dreamed for.


End file.
